


Cover the Past

by ZydrateNote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, M/M, Tattoo, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateNote/pseuds/ZydrateNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cares about every part of him, but does that include that Mark branded on Draco's arm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover the Past

The ride from Grimmauld Place into the city was more of an effort than it should have been.  The clean and straight roads bled into grimy ginnels and craggy, slanted side streets.  It was a different fear then his first time in the car.  That first time, the fear had spawned from the strangeness of the vehicle and the long ingrained disdain for its creators.  That fear had been easily washed away from a few reassuring words from the boy behind the wheel.  This time, assurances did nothing to quell the rising panic in Draco Malfoy's chest.  He could not plan, he could not calculate exactly the end that his decisions would lead him too.  He did not like not knowing.  Worse still was the vague feeling of reluctance, a waiver in his resolve.  He could not silence the voice urging him to turn back, the voice still swearing allegiance to the mark burned into his arm.  Draco clenched his fists.  Remember why you're doing this.  You're doing this for him, so he doesn't have to look at you and remember every reason he should hate you.  But still, the little voice whispered to him.  What if it hurts? No more than it did the first time.  What if it doesn't work?  He promised it would.  What if he hates you anyway?  H-he doesn't-  Why wouldn't he?  I-

    "Draco?"

    He looks up, an ache spreading from his left fist, radiating up his arm.  He rubs his hand, realizing he must have struck the dashboard.  

    "Draco, you'll be fine."  Harry glances at him sideways, keeping his focus on the road.  "I'm here with you."

    "I know..."

    "Then what's wrong?"  He lifts one of his hands off the wheel, resting it on Draco's shoulder.  

    "I'm worried that it won't work.  How can it?  I've tried before to get it off-"

Harry flinches at his words, remembering what Draco mean by tried.  He thought about the flash of Draco's wand, of blood pouring from his forearm, gashes of red slicing through the tattoo that had been forced there.  Harry could still hear the pitiful whimpers that had spilled from Draco's lips.  He could remember the time before that when he had used a knife instead, sobs wracking through his body, not comforted by Harry's anxious and caring whispers, nor did the gentle caress of his hair aid to still his shaking or stop his flinching.  

"Sorry..." Draco looks down, crossing his hands in his lap.  "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine." Said Harry dismissively.  He stops the car outside of a dingy looking tattoo parlor.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to.  I need to get this covered."  He gestures to the Dark Mark, black against his pallid skin, marred with thick scars.  "It was a mistake that I can never be forgiven for."

"You were forced-"

"Was I?  Part of me wanted this, still wants this... And keeping it... Everytime you look at me, all you'll see is reasons to hate me.  And you should hate me-"

"No."  Harry's voice turns grim.  "I don't hate you."  He grabs Draco's left wrist, dragging it towards himself.  Draco tries to jerk it back, but Harry grips it tightly, brushing his thumb across the mark.  "This doesn't change that.  I love you whether you've got the Mark or not.  I wouldn't still be here if I couldn't accept that.  You being a Death Eater...  You didn't have a choice and I don't blame you for it.  They were as horrible to you as they were to anyone in the Order.  I know getting it covered terrifies you.  Don't do this if it's just to appease me."

Draco stares at him, unable to speak.  His hands shake.

"Draco?  Are you-"

Harry breaks off as Draco leans forward to kiss him.  

"Thank you."  He pulls back, pushing his platinum hair back into place, trying to regain his composure.  "Let's go home."


End file.
